Star Wars Combine:Welcome, newcomers
!]] Compedia is a Star Wars Combine encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers, who are known as Compedias. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the edit this page link that appears at the top of the page. Much of Compedia follows a similar setup to its parent wiki, Wikipedia. Browsing Compedia Compedia contains a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects within the official ''Star Wars'' universe ranging from characters, locations, technology, weapons, organizations, and vehicles to everything and anything in between. It also includes real-world articles on real world culture, and the creators who help build the saga. Try browsing the various categories now. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". Note that the built-in search function may be disabled in times of server overload; in these cases you will be redirected to a Google-based search of the Compedia database. If you read something that you really like, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the discussion link (look for it in the tabs above the page), to get to the talk page. Then select edit this page on the talk page, or click the +''' to the right of '''edit this page to simply add a new comment. We always love to get a little positive feedback. Editing Everyone can edit pages in Compedia — even this page! Just click the edit this page link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to learn more, check out the Wikipedia Tutorial to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. You may find this a bit intimidating at first, but see replies to common objections for an explanation of why the system still works. (Bear with the multiple Wikipedia external links for now, we are in the process of fixing these.) Policies Compedia has a few policies and guidelines that you should look at. The three most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. What does this mean? *NPOV, or neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. However it must be noted that it's acceptable to express some pro-Jedi and pro-Republic point of view in the articles. *All contributions to Compedia are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that Compedia will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. (See Copyrights for more information). *Civility. Compedia works by cooperation, and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. *BtS: Titles of the saga (such as movies, books and comics), alternative endings of games, non-canon and real world information should never be incorporated in the article itself. The articles present history as real. To add such commentary, use the Behind the scenes section of each article. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, and then introduce yourself to the community at the [[Compedia:Compedians|'new user log']]. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand — be it technical or social — and you're not sure where to look, just post a question on the IRC Channel #Keystone, and someone will be happy to help you. Have fun! Category:Compedia